Something About Snow
by VeldtRevengeance
Summary: Konoha was accustomed to the winter seasons bringing snow into the village, but it was this year that the village would face the most severe weather in all of its history.


**Something About Snow**

Written by VeldtRevengeance

It was very rare for it to snow in Konoha, and when it did it was always light and brief.

Being in the Land of Fire, the village was always suprised to see any weather that deviated from the usual pleasant temperatures and clear skies. As manotomous as it could become, these conditions were expected of the territory. Especially when put in contrast to the scolding heats that were present in the neighboring Land of Earth. A running joke had emerged between passing travelers that the two next door lands had mixed up their names at some point in history. Their names in relation to their climates were unintentionally ironic in that way. But that didn't mean that these lands were excluded from variation.

In recent memory, the strongest it had ever snowed in Konoha was during a three month long raining season that had more than over stayed it welcome. In that time mudslides had become a serious problem, as well as electrical failures at the power plant. This left streets and businesses flooded, as well as many citizens homes without light or heat. The worst of the consequences were the effects that this played on the mirriad of hospitals that Konoha relied on. Without proper power and heat, treating the sick and old was exceedingly difficult, even the recent influx of medical ninja. Still the village did its best to cope with the rain, providing temporary shelters and available supplies to those who needed it most. But there was no population large enough to change the acts of nature.

Fire, as it seemed, was weakest in the rain.

The snow that was falling down on the Hokages windowsill was thick and tall. Tsunade looked out of thw windows of the Hokages quarters and examinded her white-turned village. While she had seen snow countless times during her life, she had never seen snow sit on the rooftops and of Konoha. It was clear to her that this was uncommon for her people as well, as most citizens did not own clothing nearly warm enough to travel outside. Against the efforts of many shopkeepers, keeping the streets clear of snow proved difficult. The downpour was constant, never sparing a moment long enough for the streets to show their true colors. If one had not been familiar with the lay of the vilage, they could easily get lost in these streets of white fluff.

A rather thin woman in her middle age slowly opened the door to the private quarters, asking "Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade turned around, suprised she did not hear her assistant entering until she spoke.

"Yes Shizune?"

"I have just spoken to the elders regarding the weather, and they are prepared to call a meeting of the Fuedal lords to decide on what should be done should this cold persist."

"They want to call the Fuedal lords together for something like that? What do they think that'll achieve? World peace?"

"Lady Hokage, I'm sorry the elders have already sent messagers out to propose this meeting to the villages of the Land of Fire."

"Bitch what? I'm going gonna give em a peace of my mind."

She blew the doors open the touch of her pinky finger, and suddenly the doors lept from their hinges, leaving a door shaped hole in the wall ahead of her.

Shizune shit her pants

And the elders were party rocking hard

like erally hard

and tsuande wasnt habing it

She turns on the lights to find many old couples with lamp shades over their heads

wearing adult diapers and nothing more

She screamed to her fellow geezers

HOW DARE YTOU REALEASE THE HOUNDS ON THE LORD OF FUEDAL

ayyy babbyyyyy one of the geezers said, facing the wrong direction, lamp shade still on his head

wolves only eat when they have food dont they

tsunade said

DA FUCKL DOES THAT MEAN

She thought to herself, it had only been a weak since it had started snowing, but many of the crops that farmers slaved over had already died and frozen over.

GOOD RIDANCE UGLY TURNIPS

she said nidely

yo yo yo what up

said killer bee

yo you yo you what up yaself

not much just eating hotdogs like always

whats next mom

i dont know

bed bed gunk bed

kek

gibberish is better than bad said naruto to sakura

sakura started crying remembing sasuke forgot how to talk

yo let me pretend sasuke

youre ugly

omg thats just him youre so good naruto

thanks i worked hard on it

and ghen the aliens came down with their metal horses but they were very small horses

but they were big small horses

that were also metal

metal

not metal leee

screw voruto bad show

halla at ya boiiii

thanks for reading this was my first fanfic i hoeped u liked the twists and charact ers please like and subscribe and dont forget to thit that bell so you never miss another video anyway its been great guys and ill catch you in the next onexxxxxxkasdfi xxxx_xxx1234xxx out


End file.
